Back and Gone
by AracelyNM
Summary: Nina is back from break! So is Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, Mick, Joy, Jerome, Mara and Eddie! But not Amber? Where's Victor? Why is there an unexpected Sibuna meeting? First Fan-Fic! Review! I do NOT own House of Anubis! Normal pairings. Make sure to stay tuned...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story. I want to dedicate this to my friend. **

**Fabina11: If I hadn't post that picture I would've never discover an awesome site! And meet a person that writes amazing stories! It's awesome that you think Fabian and Nina is such an amazing couple! Thanks for everything! **

Nina's P.O.V

I came back from summer break. It was still warm in Britain, but a little breeze was blowing. I walked through Anubis entrance door. Wow…new term, already. It seems like yesterday Patricia poured a pitcher of water on me. I pushed the door open. No one was in the hallway. I went into the common room. Patricia was sitting in the chair near the door. Fabian was at the supper table, reading a math or science book. "Patricia!" I said, presenting myself to her. "Nina!" She said, standing up and hugging me.

Fabian closed his book when he heard my name. I turned to him. "Hey." I stated. "Hey Nina." He replied. I went to him and hugged him. It feels like forever! He hugged me back tighter. I kissed him on the cheek. I let go. "Where's Amber? She usually waits for me in the common room." I wondered. "You know, I really have no clue." Patricia answered. "I'll go ask Trudy." She continued. I sat down on the couch. I pulled my luggage that was close to me. I pull out my surprise gift for Fabian. I stand, walk to him, who was still at the supper table. I hand him his gift.

"Here, this is for you." I said. "What's this?" He asked. "Open it and see." I answered. I sat down next to him. Which at breakfast is my normal seat. He opens it and says, "Wow, a new watch." "Well the "_Magical Alfredo_" destroyed your scientific watch. So I got you a not scientific, but a closer looking watch that you originally had." I say. "The only cool feature on here is that you can record stuff, up to 12 hours, and save or transfer to your computer." I continue. He stands up, giving me a hug.

-Meanwhile-

Patricia's P.O.V

I looked everywhere for Trudy. I went to my room, Nina's room, everywhere! I came across her in the laundry room. "Trudy! There you are!" I said out of breath. "Wow, already doing our laundry?" I wondered. "Anyways, where's Amber?" I asked. She stops then looks at me. "Well…I-I don't know." She replies. "She doesn't have her luggage in her room." She continues. "Oh, ok…thanks." I said leaving confused. I went through the kitchen. "Guys, Amber never came." I said devastated. Nina got out of her seat. "I'll be right back." She mumbled when as she left. I peeked out the door. Nina dialed the phone. I saw the numbers. They're Amber's numbers! Nina is calling Amber! I waited. "Hey Amber, It's Nina. Um...where are you? Can you call Fabian, me, Patricia, or Alfie back? Please...we're worried. Bye." She called. I left the door. I sat down and pretended I was sitting down the entire time.

**Okay well that's basically it. Revewi if you like! :D (Team FABINA AND FINA ((same thing)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Back and Gone. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and added me to their subscription. Ok now on to the story. P.S I wrote more this time. Just for you. :D**

Amber's P.O.V

I listened to the voicemail as Vera held the phone. My hands were tied so were my ankles. They left red marks because of the tightness. "Nina's back huh?" Vera said. "Yes…and she sounds worried. I should probably get back to Anubis house." I said, standing up. Vera pushed me back on the seat. "You're not going anywhere Millington." She replied. "I need to know where she hid it." She said to herself. "What? Hid what?" I overheard. "The Isis Bracelet." **(A/N: All the mysteries had happened in the story. I came up with this. (back story: Isis had a powerful bracelet that led anyone who wore it became so powerful, that they could transform anyone into their servant/slave.))** "What Isis Bracelet?" I said clueless. "I can't work with you. What role do you even play in your little group?" She asked. "I don't act in my 'little group.' I _work _in my 'little group.'" I replied. "Oh well, look at the pointless time. I have to go to a…um…a business meeting. Yes a business meeting. Here's water and apple. Be horrified for the rest of the evening." She said as she left.

I hopped up out of my uncomfortable seat and hopped to a red wall phone. It was very…retro and vintage. I like vintage, it gave it a old time-y vibe to it. Ok so here's the story of how Vera kidnapped me. (Ooh, I sound like a real kidnapped victim) Ok so I got out of daddy's limo. Black, since it matches everything. I went on the little path outside of the house's little stone wall. The limo was already gone. I stood there. It was EXACTLY 7:59. I wanted to go at exactly t 8:00. Alfie, Patricia, and Fabian all texted me that they were there. At exactly 8:00, I started making my way to the entrance door. Then, crazily out of nowhere Vera comes and puts a blindfold (it was brown too! Brown does NOT go with my pink, 350 pound stilettos!) on me. The rest….well I forgot.

Nina's P.O.V

If there was a chance of Amber coming to Anubis house right this moment, it would be 1 in a billion. Fabian, Patricia and I did our own things. I sat with Fabian on the couch in the common room. I did random stuff on the computer. **(A/N: For example she answered/checked her e-mail, she went on websites, etc.) **Patricia was watching the new T.V in the common room. She was watching a show about food. I thought she was hungry but when I asked, "Patricia…" "Yeah?" She continued. "Why are you watching food shows?" I asked. "Cause…I want to see what kind of different foods I never tried." She answered. "Ok." I replied.

"Nina aren't you worried about Amber?" Fabian looked up at me. "I am. Aren't we all?" I said. Fabian closed his laptop reached out his hand to me. I held it and stood up. "Get Alfie, we're having a Sibuna meeting." He said. He took me by the hand upstairs into my room. A couple of minutes later Patricia came with Alfie. They came through the door and sat down with Fabian and I on the floor. We all did our club greet. *hand over eye* "Sibuna." We all said together. "Ok…do we all agree that we're worried about Amber?" Fabian asked. "WAIT! WOAH! Amber's not here!" Alfie said standing up. "No she's not. But do we agree? Even her boyfriend has to worry." Fabian said. "Yeah. I'm worried about her." I replied. "I'M WORRIED MORE!" Alfie exclaimed. "Even though she might not be the smartest girl, she's pretty creative. So of course I'm worried." Patricia said.

**END OF Chapter 2! Like? Review? Favorite? Subscribe? I can't tell you what to do so do them yourself if you want. Ok…I'm going to work on Chapter 3! **


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Dedicated to Jamber111, hannaluvsHOA, anubisfreak, and HoAfreak3! Oh and Amber overheard Vera talking. Sorry for any confusion! Thank you guys for reviewing, favoriting, subscribing, and everything else. This Is my FIRST Fanfiction story series and having someone or a group of people liking things that I write is an amazing feeling, and I hope to become a published author. Thank you. **

Fabian's P.O.V

"Ok. Well I think she might be kidnapped." I said. "How did you come up with that?" Nina wondered. "Well look. The first victim is, actually you Patricia. Rufus kidnapped you. The second is Trudy. She was kidnapped by Vera. Then made Trudy believe that she was never kidnapped. The last person is Jerome. He was kidnapped by Rufus. But that was before-" I started. "I put the mask on." Nina finished. "Exactly. Then Rufus took the mask and is gone. So if Rufus is gone…then that means Vera kidnapped Amber for something." I continued. "But what could Amber have? The cup is assembled, and the mask is gone. I don't think Anubis or Isis or anyone else left anything behind." Patricia said. Nina went to her computer. She sat on her bed instead of the floor. "Well let's not be too sure you guys." Nina said. Patricia, Alfie and I went to her bed and sat along with her. "It says that Isis had a powerful bracelet. It turned anyone into a servant or slave. It was a present from Anubis to keep its' peace with Isis. The only way to work the bracelet is to say a chant. But the peace between Isis and Anubis wasn't strong enough. Soon they got into a war that led Anubis from stealing the bracelet and turned Isis' servants into Anubis' slaves. Later Anubis buried the bracelet somewhere no one can find it." Nina read the passage. "Wow, I was _WAY_ wrong!" Patricia exclaimed.

My phone started to ring. "Who is it?" Nina asked. "It's…Amber." I turned to her. "Answer it!" She asserted. **(A/N: Asserted: Said in a good or in a happy-like mood) **I did as I was told to do so I answered it.

Amber: Hello? Fabian?

Fabian: Yes Amber, I'm here.

Amber: Yeah, listen I need to talk to Nina. I couldn't get to her since the number didn't go through.

Fabian: Yes. Ok.

***Passes phone to Nina***

Nina: Amber! Where are you?

Amber: I'm fine. For now. Listen, do you happen to know what the Isis Bracelet is?

Nina: Yeah, which is weird 'cause we _just _figured out about that.

Amber: Well, Vera wants to find it!

Nina: I know what she's going to do with it!

Amber: What?

Nina: She's going to take the bracelet and make you a servant or a slave!

Amber: No! Servants only wear brown, torn up clothes. Slaves wear chain cuffs around their wrists and ankles! I'm already tied in rope around my wrists and ankles!

Nina: Tell us where you are so we can find you!

Amber: I'm in a dust-floor-no-tile-cracked-window abandoned warehouse.

**(A/N: Ok the phone was on speaker. Ok? Sorry for last minute!)**

Patricia: Wait! Does it have wooden walls?

Amber: Yes…why?

"I think she's in the same place where Rufus held me captive." Patricia tells Nina quietly.

Nina: Amber we'll be there as fast as we can.

Alfie: DON'T WORRY SWEETIE WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE!

Amber: See you soon you guys.

Patricia, Alfie, Nina, and Fabian: Bye Amber.

***End of phone conversation***

**Well that's the end of Chapter 3! Don't worry there's more! Ok…so, Sneak peek of a chapter. (1-2 line preview)**

I rushed away. I hid behind a tree. I caught my breath as my heart was beating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok Chapter 4! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I haven't written in a while. Sorry guys. So as a surprise present I will post a another chapter after this. Well like the same day. Ya know how I post a chapter a day...little ol' me. I don't want to post another story until I finish this will be kind of short or long depending on whether I have enough imagination. So yeah…here it goes. **

Patricia's P.O.V

We all decided on whether we all should go looking for Amber, or just some of us. "I think only two people should go." Nina said. "Wait…I'll go get straws." Alfie said, going to get the straws downstairs. "Wait Alfie, if anyone is going to get Amber, it might as be her boyfriend. Isn't that right Alfie Lewis?" I said. "Fine I'll go." Alfie said. "Ok, so we have a person. But we need a plan." Fabian said. "Ok how about, I go with Alfie. We'll both bring our cellphones. But we'll have to be careful with Vera. She could be in there or come in on us any minute." Nina planned. "Ok but be careful." Fabian says to Nina. Nina looks back at Fabian. Giving him the 'don't-worry-I've-got-this-all-under-control-face.' Alfie and Nina went downstairs, while Fabian and I called Amber again.

**Fabian: *Phone Ringing* Amber! **

**Amber: *Whispers* Fabian! Don't scare me like that. But I think Vera is coming…I hear branches breaking. And it's nearly dark. Well it's sunset, but still.**

**Fabian: Listen, Patricia wants to ask you a few questions to make sure we have the right place. **

***Patricia takes phone away from Fabian***

**Patricia: Now you said that there's wooden walls?**

**Amber: *Whispers* Ah huh.**

**(A/N: Fabian is writing down the details of the place Amber is supposedly held captive. He's writing the details in a blue notebook)**

**Patricia: Ok, and you said there's broken, kind of crooked windows…right?**

**Amber: *Whispers* Ah huh. Is Nina there?**

**Patricia: No, but I can get her for you sh-**

***Nina walks in***

**(A/N: Patricia was trying to say; No, but I can get her for you. She's down stairs.)**

"Who's on the phone?" Nina asks Fabian. "Amber. Aren't you going to get her?" Fabian asked Nina. "Yeah I just came to see if you guys had any information to tell us." Nina said. "Yeah, Amber's on the phone and she wants to talk to you." I told Nina.

**Patricia: Amber, Nina just came in here I'm going to let her talk to you.**

**Nina: Hey Amber.**

**Amber: *Whispers* Nina, make sure who ever is coming to rescue me, I'm assuming Alfie since he's my boyfriend, anyways make sure they DO NOT go in the front door. Vera put tiny little cameras. Every morning Vera and I watch the tapes. No, she makes me watch it. **

**Nina: Okay. Is there anything blocking the path near the back door?**

**Amber: *Whispers* Uh…what?**

**Nina: Nothing. We'll be there in about…*looks at bright blue watch* 30 to 50 minutes. 20 the latest. **

**Okay guys. That's kind of it for this chapter. The little sneak peek preview from the previous chapter is going to be coming up in the future chapters. Okay…well I promise I WILL do more chapters. Review, subscribe…favorite? Ah…I can't tell you what to do. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I start I want to let you guys know that I don't have enough time. So this is going to be short. Like a page short. Don't worry, I'm not going to be gone forever. **

Nina's POV

We all snuck downstairs. It was 6:03. Patricia went with Eddie since Patricia wanted to spend more time with him. "Okay. Now, Alfie don't make any noise. Vera might be inside, or anywhere else. "Okay." Alfie replies. "Bye. I'll be back soon." I said, kissing Fabian. He held my hand. We left as I let go of Fabian's hand.

Fabian's POV  
As that door closed, I thought about the worse cased scenarios. But I didn't want to imagine any of that. Joy was with Mick washing the dishes. Patricia was with Eddie. Jerome was with Mara. Usually, Nina and I would talk the night away. Talking about random stuff. Like, her family, my family, her friends in America and much more. With all the mysteries happening, it's hard to know my girlfriend. I started to think of the memories we had. The awkward moments, that win moment when I replaced the surveillance with that Victor tape and got a side kiss from Nina. I decided to listen to some Taylor Swift music. I never heard her music. But Nina recommended it. And Nina has good taste in music. She gave me a list of all the songs I should listen to. It's a full page, front and back. _Better Than Revenge, Haunted, If This Was A Movie, Superman, Long Live, Haunted (Acoustic Version), Speak Now, Enchanted, Mine, Picture to Burn, You're Not Sorry, Our Song, Ours, The Outside, The Other Side of The Door, Crazier, _and so much more.

**Okay well end of Chapter! Thanks for liking stuff!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been writing frequently. So many things have been going on. It was my birthday on July 25. A pre-open house on the 14****th ****of August. I had the stomach flu I don't when. So sorry for everything. But I PROMISE TO THE DAY I DIE, that I will post every Wednesday and Saturday. So that is my new schedule. Oh and I'm currently writing a new story that will be released in mid August. So here it is. The story. Oh and by the way, I will write every day for 30 minutes when I can so I have something to publish on Wednesday and Saturday.**

Fabian's P.O.V

I listened to the music. It was well lyrically written. My most favorite was If This Was a Movie. On the back side of the paper was more songs. _The Way I Loved You, Fearless, Fifteen, You Belong With Me, Love Story._The Way I Loved you. It reminded me of last term with Nina. _'I think it's better that your my best friend.' I remembered what I said to Nina. _'_Why did I say that to her?! She's my everything…'_I thought. I had to forget about it. I got off my laptop and went downstairs. I drank orange soda. Mara came into the kitchen. "Fabian have you seen the hair dye that Trudy bought for me?" Mara asked. "Yeah I think it's on the dinner table." I answered.

Mara's P.O.V

"Oh okay thanks." I grabbed the store bag and went to my room. "Do you have the dye?" Patricia asked. I showed her the store bag. "Ah! Great!" Patricia said parting her hair. Patricia was tired of her non-real magenta and red highlights. So I gave Trudy money to buy the magenta dye, and Patricia gave her money to buy the red dye. I started dying her hair. "Oh my, the dye stinks!" Patricia said. "Doesn't the smell affect you?" She asked while I was taking off the non-real hair from her hair. "No I've made science projects worst then this. To me, the magenta dye smells like strawberries." I responded. "Okay the bottle says we have to wait 30 minutes for the dye to dry." Patricia said reading the bottle.

30 minutes later

*DING* The timer went off

**Well that's it. Remember that my NEW schedule is;**

**Every Wednesday & Saturday I'll publish a new chapter. And will be online from**

**Wednesdays 1PM-2PM & 6PM-7:30PM**

**Saturdays 3PM-4PM & 6:30PM-8:00PM**

**So when I'm online PM me. Are you confused about something? PM me. Found a grammar, spelling, etc. error? PM me. See you guys on Saturday! **

***PLEASE NOTE: ONCE ALL OF MY CHAPTERS LIVES HAVE ENDED, AND I'M STILL ADDING CHAPTERS, I WILL PUT ALL THE CHAPTERS BACK. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guess what… well guess! Well…I have a new chapter for you…you want to read it? Okay…okay…but guess what? I like pink, and House of Anubis…and Taylor Swift. Okay…well. Read! **

Nina's P.O.V

Alfie and I went on the path. But we had no idea on which way to go. "Well if Fabian says Vera kidnapped her, then she had to go that way." Alfie says as he pointed to the right. I walked a bit forward then I noticed something sparkly and well…sparkly, on the ground. I picked it up. It was a pink diamond hair tie. "What do you got there Nina?" Alfie wondered as he walked towards me. "It's a pink diamond hair tie." I said, showing him. "Amber has a one just like thi- WAIT A MINUTE!" Alfie exclaimed. "It's Amber's lucky pink diamond hair tie? Yeah…I figured. Amber said there is nothing like this in the world. It cost her dad 500 pounds. Well…it's not so lucky." I said. "So she went this direction? Shouldn't we run?" Alfie wondered. "Way ahead of you." I rushed. Alfie and I rushed towards the right direction. Went into the woods. So far deep into the woods, that I couldn't remember what path we took. Alfie and I walked around. Maybe to see a worn out cabin. "Nina! Take a look at this!" Alfie exclaimed. I rushed over to him. "Woah."I said. There was this wall. Full of symbols. Egyptian symbols.

Amber's P.O.V

I was waiting there. Actually I was sitting. I was very bored. I was tired of being bored. If I was at Anubis, I would be reading a magazine. Or designing clothes. Why me? Out of Jerome, Mick, Alfie, or Patricia, or even Joy. Isis bracelet? Why did Isis create a bracelet? I heard the door open. "Are you going to tell me now?" Vera said. "Tell you what? I have nothing to say." I said. "Listen…here in my hands I have the knife. To cut the ropes around your hands and ankles. Say information about the Isis bracelet. And I cut your ropes." Vera bribed me. "Okay…well Isis made a bracelet. And called it the Isis bracelet. That's all I know." I replied. "A little stiff are we? Okay Millington. Have it the hard way. For each day goes by not telling me some new information about the bracelet, the less you eat. I WILL however let you make 1 phone call. Who ever you want. But it has to be a minute or less." Vera said. "I'll be outside the door. Call me when you done Millington." Vera continued. "WAIT! How can I make a phone call when I'm tied up?" I yelled. She came back rushing angrily un-tying my ankles. "Thank you." I said. "Your not welcome." She mumbled. '_How rude?! To think I liked her when she nothing to do with anything.'_ I thought. I tried to loosen my wrists so I could dial the numbers and hold the phone.

*Amber dials Fabian's phone…again*

Amber: Fabian! Hello? Are you there?!

Fabian: Yeah Amber I'm here.

Amber: Okay well I have to make this really fast.

Fabian: …

Amber: Vera gave me only a minute to talk. Okay so here it goes.

Fabian: Okay after you hang up I'm going to call Nina.

Amber: Wait she's NOT there? Great…but I forgot to tell her something…and I think I'm not going back today.

Fabian: Why not?

Amber: Well…when Vera kidnapped me I saw this strange wall. On the wall was strange writing. Fabian, you need to go with Nina. 1) You're a great couple *fakely coughs* ahem *quietly says Fabina* 2) You would know how to get pass that wall. I know that somehow.

*Vera opens the door*

"Millington! I'm giving you another 1-2 minutes only because I have to get something in my car." She then shuts the door.

Fabian: Was that Vera?

Amber: Yes, yeah but we have to talk quickly.

Fabian: Right, but how would I know how read the 'strange' writing on the wall?

Amber: Fabian…are you even hearing yourself?! You solved half of the puzzles from the last deathly mystery. I bet you can read something for your girlfriend on a wall.

Fabian: You're right. I'll go with them.

Amber: Okay but there's something else I have to tell you.

Fabian: What is it Amber?! Tell me!

Amber: I fou-

*Vera hangs up the phone*

**That's it! Like? Thank you guys for waiting for the chapter. Well I better be writing the next chapter. Okay guys well bye!**

**I was there when I said to you guys 'Forever & Always' and I meant it,**

**Ara**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really bad at author's notes. I think you already noticed. With that being said, I'm going for the goal of a thousand words. So I might post this on Wednesday but late at night. Oh and on the 13****th**** (Today is Saturday the 11****th****) Taylor Swift will have a live chat. Then on Tuesday I have to go to my middle school's orientation, where you can take a tour before school starts. Live chat with Taylor (I Live in Indiana) for us at 6:00. So I will be busy for like 2 days. But I PROMISED that I WILL write every day for 30 minutes. So I have to make time for this. Plus I AM sorry for NOT updating on Wednesday. My computer crashed while trying to upload the story. REMEMBER: I update Wednesdays AND Saturdays. **

Amber's P.O.V

Vera hung up the phone. "You're out of time. Here's your water." Vera gave me. "What about my apple?" I asked. "I warned you. Less information, less you eat. Simple as that. More information, the more you eat. Oh, almost forgot to tie your ankles." She remembered. '_I Forgot to tell Fabian that Vera found out Nina's back._' I thought.

Fabian's P.O.V

I made sure no one saw me leave. "Where are you going?" Patricia said, while she got out of her room. I walked up to her to make sure no one heard us talking. "Amber called." I told Patricia quietly. "She called?! What did she say?!" She exclaimed. "Shh…we have to make sure no one hears us." I told her. "Yeah…sorry. What did she say though?" She asked again. "She said I had to go with her, to help Nina and Alfie. She also said that there is a wall with strange handwriting and somehow, for a reason, she knows I would understand it." I told Patricia. "Well, then go!" Patricia told me. I went out the door and wondered which direction they went. I looked at the left path and saw no footprints, or any sign they went that direction. I looked at the right and saw two trails of footprints. I instantly knew it was Alfie and Nina's footprints. I followed them.

25-30 Minutes later…

"Yeah…but what is it?" I heard someone say. "I don't know but it looks familiar." I heard another person say. I went through the bushes and saw Nina and Alfie. Nina turned around. "Fabian?!" She went to hug me. She let go. "What are you doing here?!" She asked. "Well…Amber called me, and she said there would be this wall. With writing on it. And somehow, she knew, I would know how to read it."

Nina's P.O.V

**(A/N: Check my profile for ALL the of the girls' outfits!) **"Yeah… well me and Alfie have been trying to figure out this for at least 20 minutes. It looks like Egyptian hand writing. But… I don't want to be to sure." I told Fabian. "Well… I've read _tons_ of Alien survival guides and hand books, it looks like Alien writing." Alfie said. Fabian and I looked at each then at Alfie.

-Meanwhile… back at Anubis House-

Patricia's P.O.V

*DING* The timer went off. I took the tin foil around the highlighted parts. Mara had a shocked look on her face. "What is it?" I asked. "It looks _so _natural. Like you were born with the highlights." She said. I looked in the mirror. "Wow, you're right." I said. "Well, better get going." I continued. Mara stood up. "Where are you going?" She asked me. "With… um…" I stuttered. I had to think of something. Mara couldn't find out about Amber. "Patricia… is there something you have to tell me about?" She asked. "No… sorry. I was _remembering_ that I had to go with _Nina_ so we could buy clothes for the back to school party Amber planned." I told her, rushing. "Amber is planning a party?! That sounds like Amber." Mara said. She went to her closet and started throwing clothes on the floor and everywhere else. Amber _did_ plan a party. It's a surprise for Nina. But… I don't think it'll be a surprise anymore. The _REAL_ reason I had to go was I wanted to go with Nina, Alfie, and Fabian. I mean… I have experience. I was kidnapped! I _know_ the pain. I rushed outside. There were footprints on both sides. I didn't know where to go. I went on the left trail. I followed the prints. Then they turned to the other direction. **(A/N: I Almost wrote "One Direction" xD ) **Maybe that was Alfie and he thought he was a genius so he went that direction. I walked and walked. I went deep in the middle of the woods. I looked back and my tracks were gone. _What? I thought I just…_ I thought to myself. Then these big bushes just came out of nowhere. I pushed them off to the side, then I saw them. Nina next to Fabian. and Alfie next to Nina. **(A/N: So basically Nina is in the middle)** No one noticed the bushes moving.

Nina's P.O.V

"Hello? Anyone?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned around first out of everyone. "Patricia?" I said. "What are you doing here? Oh, and nice highlights!" I continued. "Thanks Nina. But I'm here cause I want to help. I'm part of the Sibuna team, too. Besides I know what's it's like being kidnapped." She replied. "HAVE YOU BEEN ABDUCTED?! BY ALIENS?!" Alfie questioned. "No, but I have been by Rufus, and we all know what Vera is like anyways." She responded. "Well we could use some help. Right now we're figuring out how to solve this wall." Alfie said, normally. We all thought for a moment. "What isn't that your necklace symbol?" Fabian wondered. I got my necklace out of my pocket. I held it the wall's symbols. _Perfect match…_ I thought to myself. "Yeah it is. It looks like a place holder. But it's too high." I told Fabian. "Can't you climb a tree?" Alfie said. He then takes the necklace and goes up the tree next to the wall. "Open sesame!" Alfie said with excitement. Nothing happened. "Alfie-ca-dabbra?" Alfie said, sounding confused as he put the necklace in again. "I think she has to do it Alfie." Patricia yelled to Alfie, since he was up a tree. "Oh, yeah right. Here you go Nina!" Alfie says. He throws down the necklace, which lands in Fabian's hands then gives to me. In no time Alfie is already down the tree. "Okay I'll give it shot." I said. I tried to get a good grip on the bark. I had to go up 6 branches. I wasn't on the same branch Alfie was on. I then looked down. I saw them. They gave me confidence. I put my necklace in. Then half of the symbols disappeared. I could see Patricia say, "Wow." I climbed back carefully. I did get small, tiny splinters in my hands from the bark, though.

'**Kay guys! That's a thousand words. Well, 1,180 and counting. This is my longest chapter I've ever wrote. Again, I apologize for Wednesday. My computer crashed. And my mom started going back to work, so me and my dad have been taking care of my 6 month old sister. It's hard keeping a schedule and taking care of a human being. But I know people ACTUALLY read it so I do my best to update it. All of the girls' outfits can be found on my profile so you can know what they're wearing. If you're on mobile copy & paste it to the mobile internet to see outfits. Thanks for reading HOPE YOU ENJOYED! **

**I was there when I said Forever & Always to you guys, and I meant it,**

**Ara**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Okay so basically...I'm on my phone. I'm copying and pasting this to the FanFiction website on my phone. I have NO idea how many words I'm writing. I have an iPhone...yeah, that's why. So basically I can't do bold text. But I write better on my phone. True stuff. This chapter might be long or short. I go back to school on August 22nd! So basically when I post this I'll start school! Don't worry I'll write the stories for Wednesday on my phone then Saturday's stories on my Laptop. 'Don't you worry your pretty little minds.' :) Okay...on my phone that looks like a long intro... ON TO THE STORY STEVEN (If you watch Toby (a.k.a Tobuscus on YouTube) you would understand)

Patricia's P.O.V

Nina was rubbing her hands on her pants. "Nina...are you okay?" I asked her. "Yeah some splinters...that's all." She said with out worrying. She stopped and looked up. "So what do we do about this wall?" She asked. "Well... to me this looks all like one big message. I know that symbol means 'Go.'" Fabian said. Nina walked forward. "Um...Nina?!" I freaked out. "Yeah?" She said. "You- your- YOU'RE GLOWING!" I yelled. "Patricia..." She said slowly. "No, Nina you're ACTUALLY glowing." Fabian said. Nina looked down at her hands. She quickly took off her necklace and threw it at Fabian. He caught the necklace. "You might need it! I trust you with it Fab-" She exclaimed. Next thing you know, she's gone. "I KNEW SHE WAS A ALIEN!" Alfie said breaking the silence. Fabian and I both exclaimed,"ALFIE!" "What?" He sounded confused. I saw the look in Fabian's eye. "Don't worry your smart little mind... (A/N: TAYLOR LYRIC! Had to change it or it would sound like she was flirting O.o) We'll get her back." I said. He brightened up. "Wait I think I still have those pictures. From Victor's coded book!" He said taking out his phone. "Yeah... I have the decoded symbols right here." He said. "Okay, so the message says,'Go North East, and find an Oval lock.'" He said. Alfie got off a rock he was sitting on. "Wait! Maybe Nina's there..." He said. We all looked at each other, maybe he was right.

Nina's P.O.V

I didn't know where I was. But all I saw was glass and a gate. Correction, a LOCKED gate. There was a square cube. Maybe to sit on? Then a passage way. I went down. I crawled in the little passage. It was all clean. Then I heard someone. 'Amber? No... It couldn't be...' I thought. "Don't you dare look outside your window, darling everything's on fire..." the voice sang. It was such a beautiful voice. It hit the high notes perfectly. I saw light. I was behind the little... air vent? That's what it looked like. I saw Amber. Her hair was curly. Pink shirt, pink stilettos. I looked at the pink diamond hair tie. 'Yup... that's Amber.' I thought. I opened the little air vent. "N-N-Nina? Is that you?" She asked. "I still don't like the hairspray you used on our little 'double date.'" I said. "Nina it's really you!" She smiled. "Go get the knife on the table and cut the ropes." She sad. I got the knife and started cutting the ropes. She got up. "Nina!" She started hugging me. She started crying. "Don't worry your...little creative mind. You and me...are going to get out." I told her. "You?" She questioned. "Yeah I just came in here from a little room with glass walls. And a broken gate-door. In the middle of the forest... weird." I said. "How'd you end up there?" She wondered. "Well, Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia and I came to look for you..." I started. "...And we saw this wall with Egyptian symbols on it. I put my Anubis necklace in the little compartment. Then all of a sudden, I magically transported somewhere else." I ended. "Where's your necklace?" Amber asked. "I gave it to Fabian." I replied. We both heard footsteps. We were mouthing the words that we mouthed to each other. I didn't know where to hide. I just hid in the little mini closet that the broken cabin had. It was small so I didn't have enough space. So I just sat down on the floor and brought my knees up to me. I heard Amber getting back on the chair. "Who were you talking to?" Vera said. "Um...myself. Yeah... I was deciding whether-" Vera cut Amber off. "Whether your going to escape or not?! Yeah in a couple of years. You won't even go to your graduation!" She scared Amber. "Yeah I will! Right Nina?" Amber said. "NINA?! That 'chosen one?' Where is she?" Vera said. I heard her footsteps.I knew she was coming. Then I saw something that I was so relieved to find. So I saw this little wallpaper chipping. I peeled it. Then I saw a huge whole. It was big enough for two people to fit through it at the same time. But I think Vera would've noticed. So I went into the little passage outside of the closet. I was outside. I stood up and ran to the window.

Okay Guys (And Girls) This is it. I don't know how many words I wrote but I'm pretty sure it's over 700+. I can write anymore. I mean I would but my sister is sleeping and I want to post this on time. I started school today (August 22nd) And let me tell you 6th grade is so much fun! Yes...I'm 12. I'm starting the 6th grade. Your supposed to be 12 well in my middle school. THEY HAVE CHINESE FOOD, AND SPAGHETTI, AND EVERY FOOD YOU COULD POSSIBLY WANT. So basically this is my ending. So goodbye! Stay Beautiful, be Safe and Sound. I keep in touch with you for Forever & Always.

I was there when I said Forever & Always to you guys, and I meant it,

Ara


	10. Chapter 10

Okay I know I didn't post on Saturday! Sorry. (You just unsubscribed to me, I would if I were a different person) My computer is like MESSED UP. I kid you not my fellow sirs and women. But it is. The Microsoft office is all blue. The screen saver is white. The icons are gone. But the words are still there. So until it fixed I'm writing on my phone. And keep in mind I'm in school. So keep that in mind.

Fabian's P.O.V

I was in the lead of Patricia and Alfie. I wanted to get Nina. I hope she is safe. I had her necklace in my pocket.

'Go this way.' I thought. (A/N: 10 CHAPTERS! HERE'S TO ANOTHER 10 MORE! :D, Oh and the new story I'm working on won't be published until I'm done with this...) Someone was tapping on my shoulder.

"Um...Fabian?" Alfie questioned. I was looking down at my phone to make sure we were heading the right direction. The right and exact one direction. (A/N: ANY DIRECTIONERS? I LIKE LIAM! *People stare* ...What? :D )

"Fabian!" Alfie said. Slightly quiet but enough so Patricia could hear. I looked up.

"Oh my gosh. W-What is that?" I questioned myself. There in front of me was a barrier. Not any regular barrier. One that kept us from going to that one direction.

"Woah...cool. Look at this." Patricia discovered. "It's a question lock." Patricia continued.

"What does it do?" Alfie asked.

"Well you put in the question. And then if you get the answer right it unlocks. But the answer to the question has to be a date or math answer." I explained.

Nina's P.O.V

I found the broken glass window. It was shattered. And old pieces of wood were nailed to it. I saw Amber and Vera. Vera opened the closet and saw the wallpaper hole.

"Have to fix that hole!" She said. Slightly angrily. She closed the mini closet and looked around. Like she heard a noise. She then looked at Amber. Her feet weren't tied.

'Amber didn't have enough time to them!' I thought.

"Amber...feeling comfortable?" She said.

"Yes the weather is nice, my stilettos are pink. All good thanks." She said. Vera waited for Amber to understand.

"So I see your feet are free." She said. Amber had that 'how-did-I-forget' face.

"Well Vera when you tied to ropes...I- um." She stuttered. "Oh sorry, throat is rough today." She continued quickly and stalled. "Well the ropes were very loose." She said. I could see that he was lying. When she lies she bites her lip and flutters her eyes. It's her very bad habit. When she's nervous she plays with her hair. When she's excited she bites her nails.

"Oh really? I did? *Checks where ropes are* I guess I did." Vera said... admitting it. I saw Amber's face as Vera walked away. She was relived. Vera sat on the finished wood table. And she tapped her fingernails on the finished fine wood.

"So Millington...any new information?" Vera asked not looking at Amber.

"Actually...I remembered that we had to do an assignment for History class. So yes I do." Amber responded. I remember the assignment. Fabian wasn't in the same class. He was absent cause he was sick. So I paired with Amber for the day cause her partner was absent also. She helped with my assigned artifact and I helped with hers. She had the Isis bracelet. Fabian and I had the Anubis potion. (A/N: Anubis Potion is going to be in next story :D ) I bet she forgot about the assignment since her partner did all the work. "Well tell me!" Vera commanded. "Okay, so Isis and Anubis were constantly fighting or in a battle. Isis gave in so Isis gave Anubis a bracelet that made anyone into a slave. But I mean, really? C'mon? A bracelet?! I would've gotten a pair of shoes, or a diamond necklace or even a purse but REALLY?! A bracelet? Anyways, the bracelet wasn't enough for Anubis I guess, so Anubis turned Isis' slaves into Anubis' slaves. Pretty smart." Amber remembered. Wow, to think all she's known for is fashion advice and boy advice.

Patricia's P.O.V

"'The chosen one's date of birth is what day and month?' Well Fabian she's your girlfriend you must know!" I read. Alfie and I stepped aside to let Fabian unlock the lock. I glanced at the lock. '0077' "Why two zeros?" I asked. "It only asked for the day and month Patricia." Fabian answered. (A/N: OH MY GOSH GUYS NINA AND I ARE BORN IN JULY! OH MY ANUBIS! I. JUST. CAN'T. My birthday is July 25) "Oh." I said. The door revealed. To only find more trees and vines. We all went through the door. On the other side of the barrier. Then, we saw this see-through-wall-cube-alike kind of thing. One wall was glass. The other was a gate. A locked gate. Then all the other walls were blackish greyish. I was the first to go up to it. Alfie and Fabian were following me. I saw something. A little shoulder bag. (A/N: Nina brought a shoulder bag it was a darkish green. Last minutes are so much fun! xD )

Nina's P.O.V

"Oh great job Millington! Here is your meal. Comes with turkey, mashed potato, and a biscuit. Oh and butter. And your water and apple." Vera gave Amber. Vera left. I went back inside. Amber was eating. Well of course, she was starving. Eating an apple and only drinking water diet? I felt bad.

I remembered I brought Amber some extra food. I felt my pockets, empty.

"Amber I'll be right back. I have to go get something." I said. She didn't care. She was starving so she kept on eating. I went through the little passage. I saw the light at the end. Then when I got out of the passage I saw people. They looked...familiar. Magenta and red highlights. Brown rough hair. Alien shirt. I had to think. But I couldn't while they were looking at me too. They started walking towards me. As I did the same. I realized who they were. Patricia, Fabian, and Alfie. I bet they knew who I was too cause they walked faster.

I heard Patricia say,'Nina!' in a happy tone! The only thing separating us was the glass wall and the locked gate. I could still hear them. I motioned to open the gate. While Alfie and Patricia were going to the other side, I told Fabian that I found Amber.

"I found her!" I said making sure he heard me. I put my hand against the glass as he did the same lining up with my hand.

"Where?!" He yelled. I took my other hand and pointed to the little passage. He smiled and so did I. It was getting darker. The sun was setting. The gate was shaking. Patricia and Alfie were the ones shaking it, thinking that was the way opening it. Fabian and I went to the gate. I could hear them clearly. They could hear me too. After all, it was a gate.

"You need your-" Alfie started.

"Necklace?" Fabian finished and handed to me. I put my arm through the gate (A/N: You know, through the bars?) and put the necklace into the little oval placeholder. The gate opened by its self. Then they came in. I hugged Fabian tightly. I hugged Patricia and Alfie.

"So where's Amber?" Fabian asked.

"Through there." I pointed. Alfie went up to the little passage and yelled "IM COMING AMBER DON'T WORRY!" The echo filled the cube like 'prison.' Alfie went into the passage. We all followed.

Okay. So it's like 12:41 AM. And I'm tired. Sorry it posted late. My computer is still isn't working. So I'm sorry. Here's to 10 chapters and to another 10 chapters more! Hope you like it! Stay Beautiful, be Safe and Sound, try to Never Grow Up, be Fearless and Speak Now! :)

I was there when I said 'Forever & Always' to you guys, and I meant it,

Ara


	11. Chapter 11

Okay. I'm going to get to the story.

Nina's P.O.V

"Amber!" Alfie said when he saw Amber. Amber got out of the chair and hugged Alfie. She was still eating but she didn't care. It was her boyfriend. I would've done the same.

"Patricia! Everyone's here!" Amber asserted. She ran her fingers through her hair. She had tears in her eyes but she kept them from dropping. She had on waterproof mascara I could tell.

"Here Amber." I said giving her the food I brought her.

"Thank you Nina." She said. Patricia and Fabian sat down as Alfie and I talked to her. Alfie held Amber's hand.

"Did she hurt you? Did she put you in her alien ship? You might not remember! DON'T WORRY AM-" Alfie questioned loudly. Amber laughed and brightened up a little.

"No sweetie. She didn't even touch me." Amber answered.

"Then why do you have red marks on your wrists and ankles?" He replied.

"Cause she tied me up in ropes." She said sadly.

"Hey why don't we get back to the house!" I said distracting Amber.

"We can't now, it's already dark." Patricia said.

"Amber do you know if this place has blankets?" I asked.

"Yeah. Vera has 6. She gives one to my everyone night." Amber answered.

"Every night?" Fabian questioned. Amber nodded.

"It's already dark and Vera could come any second so we have to get the blankets fast." I continued for Fabian. Amber showed Fabian where the blankets were. They were all plaid. Red, green, and blue, and purple plaid. Amber had the pink plaid of course. Fabian, Patricia, and I went through the hole while Alfie stayed a little longer.

Amber's P.O.V

I said my goodnights to them.

"I'm going to be fine sweetie. Don't worry." I told Alfie.

"Okay. Goodnight." He said. He left as I was tying the ropes back on. I didn't hear anyone. Only Alfie since he was the loudest. I really do hope that I get out of this abandoned house soon. I wonder what Mick, Joy, Jerome and Mara are doing. I bet they started school already without us. Joy is our...friend. But we don't talk to her that much. We do the basic. Small talk, school and the weather. She has one class with me. It's Science. Fabian is in Astronomy with Alfie. And Nina and Mara are in Social Studies. But Fabian and Nina are in History with me! We all did a new thing. Every Friday we have a movie night. But a scary movie night. We all love scary movies. And that's the only thing Joy agrees on. We asked Victor... who strangely isn't around that much. He agreed as long we all slept by 11:00. I heard footsteps. Vera I assume. I was right. She came in with Victor. Who I didn't want to talk to since it would be even MORE awkward back at Anubis House.

"This is her. She gave me the information." Vera told Victor.

"Ah... I see. Amber... did anyone tell you the information?" Victor questioned.

"No. We had it for History..."I answered.

"Now who is your History teacher?" He asked.

"Mr. Sparkks." I said.

"School started yesterday. And all the teachers said your fellow classmates weren't there. Such as Nina Martin, Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis, and Fabian Rutter. Do you know anything about this?" He asked. I had to say something. Every possible answer was going through my head.

'No. How am I supposed to know?'

'Haven't heard anything...' any so on. If I didn't say anything they would know something was up.

"No. I haven't heard anything. Nothing at all." I answered.

Mara's P.O.V

I was on my bed. Doing my homework. There was a lot more than last term. Patricia still wasn't back. She missed school yesterday. Eddie was worried. He's really upset. He's been asking everyone in the school. He even asked his dad if could use the intercom. He did. He said if anyone saw Patricia then tell Eddie. I went to the office earlier.

"Last time she spoke to me was yesterday." I spoke. He had hope in his eyes.

"Really? What did she say?!" He asserted.

"That she was going to the mall." I said. He said nothing after that. I let myself out. But now, no one knows where Fabian, Patricia, Alfie and Nina are. Not even Amber. I wonder if something's going on. If there is another 'mystery.' Everything was fine. Jerome's father got out of jail, Joy, Nina, and Fabian are good, Alfie is dating Amber, I'm dating Jerome, Fabian and Nina are dating, (Or as Amber calls it, 'Fabina') then Patricia is with the bad boy. Everything should be fine. Jerome came in without knocking. He still had his uniform on. The tie was loose and one sleeve was up and another was down. His hair was all messed up.

"Hey Jerome." I greeted.

"Hey Mara, have you seen Alfie?" He asked. He was holding something behind his back. I walked up to him.

"No. And what is that you're holding behind you?" I asked.

"His milkshake. It's Milkshake Monday. We combine all of our favorit-" He starts.

"Yeah you told me. And no I haven't seen him." I said. "Okay thanks goodnight." He says leaving. He kisses my forehead before he leaves.

Patricia's P.O.V

Nina and I slept on one side of the 'jail.' And the boys slept on the other side. We each had two blankets. One so we could lay on the floor. And one to cover over ourselves. I was missing Eddie. I bet he wondered I was gone. I'll just say I went to the mall and there was nothing. And my car broke down badly. And I didn't have my cellphone. So I had to walk. Yeah. I fell asleep quickly. From being tired from all the walking and running and problem solving. I had a dream about Eddie. He met another girl. Then when I came back. He dumped the girl for me.

Then he told me 'I didn't think you would ever come.' It was a weird dream. Considering there was no place.

"Patricia. Wake up." Nina hustled me. I was already awake. Only Nina and I were awake.

"Nina. Can I go back to Anubis House? I think Eddie's worried about me." I say. She said she understood. She let me out of the gate. I ran back home. All the way home. I fixed my hair. I made sure it looked like I didn't sleep on a cold silver solid floor. I saw it. The house. I went inside with relief. Everyone was getting dressed and ready for school. Jerome and Joy and Mara were going to say,'Your back!' out loud but I hushed them so they didn't make any noise. I knocked on Eddie's door.

"P-Patricia?!" He happy. I could tell. He didn't have his tie or blazer. Only his shirt and pants. He picked me up and hugged me. I was happy too. He let me down.

"Where we're you?" He asked.

"I went to the mall. Nothing there. But on the way back my car broke down. It's garbage now. So I walked all this way from the car shop." I lied. He let me get ready for school. I had to tell the same lie for all the teachers. But I wanted to tell Eddie what really happened. So when we were walking to school. I told him quietly.

"Eddie. Okay. So my car really didn't brake down. Amber is... kidnapped. By Vera." I told him.

"What? Vera? I thought she was gone... I mean I believe you cause it's Amber. But Vera?" He replied.

"Yes. Alfie, Fabian, and Nina found her. Yesterday. And I asked to come back cause I was worried about you that you were worried about me." I replied.

"Yes I was. But... why did she kidnap her? I mean it's Amber." He repeated.

"The Isis Bracelet. Apparently we have another mystery. So on Wednesday, I'm going to skip lunch to go with Amber and bring her food. Eventually, Alfie, Fabian and Nina should be back. I'll skip lunch today to tell them. Wanna come?" I said.

"Yeah I'll come." He said. By the time he said that we were I our first class together.

Okay guys end of chapter 11! Oh and you might recognize Lynn from some where! *hint hint*


	12. Chapter 12

Okay. I'm tired. Writing at night. I write better at night. Okay.

Fabian's P.O.V

We were all awake. But I couldn't find Nina. I went out of the cell to find here fixing her hair in the nearest cleanest pond. We walked back to the cell to find Alfie already going back to Amber. We followed him. Amber was sleeping on a broken couch. Alfie woke her up gently. Gently to Alfie means to shake her until she's awake. We all made a plan.

"Okay so we go through the barrier that Patricia, Fabian and I found." Alfie planned. Then we noticed someone else was coming through the passage. Patricia came in then Eddie followed.

"Okay so tomorrow go back to school. All of you. Except Amber of course. And I'll skip lunch so I can come back here to give Amber food." Patricia said.

"She's right you should go. Vera and Victor came last night. Victor asked me where you guys were." Amber answered.

"Okay. But we all have to have a different excuse. Because if we have the same, then they would know something's up." I said.

"Okay. Bye." Patricia rushed.

"Wait. But, wouldn't we have to sneak in at night so we could be ready in the morning?" Nina stopped Patricia.

"Yeah... didn't think of that. Leave at 9:30. So you could be back before 10:00." Patricia answered. Eddie and Patricia left.

"Well that was a surprise." I said sitting down.

"Amber, does Vera ask you about the Isis bracelet?" I asked.

"Yeah each day. She says the more information I give her the more I eat. Less information, less I eat." She answered. I took out the folded piece of paper I had in my pocket. It was information about the Isis bracelet. I written it down when Alfie and Nina were getting ready to find Amber and Patricia was with Eddie before she went with Mara, and then left.

"What's this?" Amber questioned.

"Isis bracelet information. You'll need it." I said. She put it in her small purse.

Amber's P.O.V

I took the folded paper. I'm not use to regular paper. I use Five Star Filler Paper for my pocket binder for classes. I don't know if it's available in America. But I saw Nina with some in her trapper keeper. We all heard a loud bang. Like a tree falling down. But then we heard running feet.

"Um... guys? Where's Alfie?!" I asked. Next thing you know Alfie's in the room out of breath.

"ALFIE SOMETHING LEWIS! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!" I shouted.

"Okay so I went to the stream to wash my clothes. Next thing you know, BAM! A huge branch falls on a tree. I ran for my life." He explained.

"Explains why your clothes are soggy." Nina said.

"Well excuse me for not having a dryer." He joked.

"You just ran. While running you have wind blowing." Fabian scientifically explained.

"Whatever! Alfie, are you okay?" I said.

"Yes I'm fine" He answered.

"Okay. Then that's it. End of discussion." I ended.

"Nina now, you and Fabian should leave. That way people don't suspect that you ran away like Patricia. Alfie will go to school tomorrow. Like Patricia planned." I told Nina.

"She's right. Patricia has been 'gone' for 2 days. Fabian, you and I have been 'gone for 3 days. And Amber has 'disappeared' now ever since school started." Alfie added.

"Are you sure cause we don-" Nina started. "Go." I smiled. They both left. Walking side by side.

"I guess we have to wait until Vera comes back." I put my hands in my skirt pocket.

Nina's P.O.V

We got out of the 'jail' and locked the gate.

"We should get back by supper." Fabian looked at his watch. I held his hand while walking. I ran my fingers through my hair. Then I yawned.

"You still tired?" He asked.

"Yeah. I slept late cause I couldn't sleep. Maybe it was the thought of Amber. I don't really know." I said.

"I couldn't sleep either. But I'm not really that tired." He said.

"Fabian I have to tell you something. And before I tell you, don't tell anyone else." I started. He got nervous. Like I was cheating on him or something. But I would never do that. I could live a 100 lives and not deserve him. (A/N: HUNGER GAMES! :D ) He rescued me from the cold dungeon that Alfie and I were trapped in. He replaced the tape of me getting an Ankh puzzle piece from Victor's office vault. He saved me from falling to my death. I couldn't be living here today.

"W-What is it?" He stopped walking.

"I have the Isis bracelet." I whispered. He was relieved. But still shocked.

"Where is it?" He asked more calmly.

"It's in closet. In my lucky pair of shoes." I answered. We continued walking.

"How did you find it?" He asked.

"Well... last term when we were in the cellar that lead to the secret dungeon, I found something on the floor. Patricia was going on the plank of wood with the deadly weapons and such. Then I found it. Hidden in the wall." I answered.

"I didn't know what it was. So I kept it to myself." I continued.

"Can you show me the bracelet when we get to the house?" He asked.

"Yeah. You'll be the only one to know about it." I answered. We walked for another 10 minutes when we arrived at Anubis. I knew what my excuse was. I'll say that my flight was late. But the taxi dropped off my luggage early. And Patricia found it and put it in my room. That should work out well. I walked in. Fabian wanted to wait another 15 minutes. So it could look like that we left separately. Trudy asked me where was I.

"Oh my flight was delayed. But in return the flight attendant called a Taxi to deliver my luggage to the house." I said. Victor heard. He was also watching me.

"Miss Martin welcome back." He greeted.

"Hello Victor." I said. "

How long was your flight delayed sweetheart?" Trudy asked.

"2 days. The first day there was a rain storm. Second day, hail." I answered. Fabian rushed in. We both acted like we haven't seen each other since summer.

"Nina!" He said, kissing me.

"Fabian I missed you!" I hugged him.

"Well I'll leave you two love birds alone." Trudy left. Victor left by now. We both made sure he didn't hear anything. We went upstairs so he could see the bracelet. I went in my closet. Got my lucky pair of purple sneakers. Went in the shoe pocket, and got the bracelet. It was glowing a purplish blue.

"Here." I let him see. "Wow. Who'd think so much power comes in a little bracelet." He said.

"I tried it on... before. It fits perfectly. But I didn't say the chant that 'activates' it." I said.

"You don't think..." He started.

"No. Fabian, I think the chosen one, is pretty crazy if she did ANOTHER mystery." I stood up. I turned around.

He came up to me and said,"No. I think the chosen one would be pretty and smart if she did another mystery." He said. I turned around.

"Really? But it could just be a coincidence that it fits me perfect- no. I guess I'm Isis' relative." I said.

"So the chosen one is Isis' relative?" He wondered.

"Yeah. Well I should've know. Since my middle name is Iris instead of Isis." I said. (A/N: I don't know what her real middle name is from the story, so let's go with Iris.)

Mara's P.O.V

We all came to supper. Jerome, Joy, Nina, Fabian, Mick, Patricia, and Eddie. All except for Amber and Alfie. Jerome threw peas at Mick across the table. Mick didn't know it was Jerome.

"So Nina how was the flight?" I asked.

"Oh... um it was very long. American airports are VERY crowded. And the weather wasn't friendly." She started.

"I come from Iowa. So it was a long trip." She continued. (A/N: I don't know if she comes from Iowa but Iowa's normal so... R.I.P Ronan :'( ) Jerome, Mick and Fabian were all done. So it was just Joy, Nina, Patricia and I.

"So...Nina, h-how was your summer?" Joy small talked.

"Good. Everything was fine." She ended. Patricia saw the awkwardness between them. I did too. Amber texted everyone, except Nina and Joy, that they were friends now. So that any awkward silence must be broken.

"Hey I'll wash dishes tonight! So Nina can have a little time to unpack." Patricia broke the silence. She picked up her plates and started washing.

"So is school hard yet?" Nina asked.

"No. They're just giving out tests. And then later at the end of the year, they'll see if we learned anything." Joy answered.

"Yeah and Mrs. Andrews isn't a teacher anyone. She's the vice principal now." I added. "Wow. Really? That's new." Nina answered. We were all done then the sun was setting. Some people were doing their homework. Some people were upstairs. Some were watching the new Tv in the common room. And some were just relaxing. I was in the common room with Jerome. He was watching the new Tv. I was sitting next to him reading my science book.

R.I.P Ronan. :( For those who watched the S^2C.

I love you to the moon and back,

Ara

P.S

Add my on PollyVore! New sets often! I'll join whatever group if I like it, and If you ask! :)


	13. Chapter 13

"Why is there 3 best friends? 2 are girls and are drama queens, cryers, and dreamers. Then one guy is so he can make the 2 laugh. Then 1 of the girl falls in love with the boy. It makes sense. Either way. It's cute." -Anonymous

Amber's P.O.V

It was getting cold in the cabin. Alfie and I were covered in blankets.

"I think she's coming so I'm going to go." Alfie said leaving. He was right. Vera did come. With Victor.

"Victor, shouldn't you be at the house?" I told him.

"No, cause Im on a 'stay cation.' Don't you find it weird that Nina Martin is back, when I told you yesterday that she wasn't there?" He asked.

"Weird or not, do you have any new information?" Vera asked me. I tried to remember something from the paper Fabian gave me.

"Sorry. There's no computer or anyway I can find information." I said. It was true. But I was lying. I had the paper. So there was a way. It was just in my purse. Vera and Victor both looked at each other.

"Millington's right." Vera said. She gave me her phone which she let me find info.

"Oh! You have to say a chant for the bracelet to work." I read. She took the phone away and made sure I wasn't fibbing. (A/N: Fibbing- another word for 'lying.')

"Okay today you get your water, apple, and brownie." Vera gave me. They both left. So I can eat. The brownie was so good I wanted to eat another one. But it didn't taste well with the water. The sunset turned to darkness. Then I had to go to sleep. The ropes weren't on me anymore since I gave a lot of info to Vera the last time. But she still locked the door. I don't know why we can't just escape. Nina, Patricia and Fabian already left. But I let Nina and Fabian leave. I don't know what happened with Patricia. I think it's because if we leave then when we get back, Victor will know we escaped somehow. Yeah... that's probably it. I wonder where the Isis bracelet is. I bet it must be really shiny and gold. Like any other bracelet that I have.

Patricia's P.O.V

Eddie and I were washing dishes.

"So what was it like? You know, finding Amber and stuff." Eddie asked quietly.

"It was tiring, fun, scary, but mostly fun and tiring." I answered.

"But Nina and Fabian broke the plan. So Alfie will come back then we skip lunch." I added.

"You know... Patricia, I was really worried about you." He said. "I asked everyone if they seen you. I went on the intercom. I didn't know what to do." He continued. "I-I love you... Patricia." He said. I was shocked. I let go of the dish. I turned to him and kissed him. Sometimes we fight and argue over the dumbest things. Sometimes, it's about important stuff. I wouldn't forgive myself if I told a secret on the intercom. Even if it was on accident. But he put up with me.

"I love you too." I said back. My soapy hands were slippery. He kissed me on the forehead. I splashed him with some of the soapy water. We had a water fight. My hair was soaking wet. That some of the highlights that didn't dry enough came out. It was only a couple. My hair was also filled with soap. So was his. I played with his soap 'hair gel.' We tried to finish the dishes so that we could clean up the mess. We cleaned all the dishes but the floor was still wet. I mopped the floor while he dried.

Fabian's P.O.V

Nina and I did tons of research of the Isis bracelet. After we figured out that Nina is a relative of Isis, we've been researching non-stop. It was simple figuring it out. She looked it up.

'Whoever the bracelet fits perfectly and the bracelet glows, the one is a relative to Isis.' the article read. Then I convinced Nina if she could do this mystery. "Have you found anything new?" I asked her.

"No. Same old same old." She answered. She closed her laptop. She went to look at the stars. I joined her.

"That one, next to the little dipper's handle, is my lucky star." She showed me. (A/N: I don't know if the little dipper can be seen from Britain xD )

"How is it lucky?" I asked.

"Okay this may sound cheesy. But the night we where crowned Prom King and Queen, that's the star I wished on that night before we assembled the cup." She said. "I wished for 1. That nobody would get hurt after assembling the cup. And 2. That I would come back for another term." She added.

"Look at us now. Almost 2 and a half years together. Your my lucky star." I said.

"I didn't think I would be in this school without my... scholarship." She said.

"You're on a scholarship? Well, things happen for a reason... without the scholarship, you wouldn't know that you're the chosen one. MY chosen one." I said.

"Everything happens for a reason..." She said. She yawned. She slept on the window bed. (A/N: Anyone watched Princess Protection Program? Yeah? Remember when Demi slept on the window bed? Yeah that's the bed Nina slept on.) She passed out. I let her sleep since she had a long 4 days. Already. First day she didn't know where Amber was. Second day, she went out and disappeared. Third day, she found Amber and Patricia left. Fourth day, Nina and I left. A lot happened. Then she has school tomorrow. I'm going to cover for her for the 1st and second period. So she can get enough sleep. I went to my room as Patricia was going to Nina's room.

"Fabian, I'm going to sleep here tonight." Patricia said. I nodded and headed downstairs. Eddie was passed out too. The lights were off and the room was crowded then I remembered. I went to sleep. It got cold in the middle of the night. Then I heard a loud BAM that came from my room. Eddie was too passed out to notice the noise.

'Just my guitar...' I thought. I picked it up and went back to sleep. I had a dream. But I don't remember. I got ready for school. Then I ate breakfast quickly. Patricia was already at the table. I rushed upstairs.

"Nina..." I quietly said. She was in the same position I left her.

"...?" She didn't say anything. I went to her.

"Go to sleep. I'll cover for you for 1st and 2nd period. I'll say you had a bad headache. I already set your alarm." I told her. The periods passed by quickly. Nina got to school with an 'excuse' and everything went perfectly.

Mara's P.O.V

I went back to the house to eat lunch. I didn't like the food they had. I walked fast then ate some food, then went back to school. When I got back to school Jerome was waiting for me.

"Hey Jerome." I greeted.

"Hello sweetie..." He replied.

"So why did you wait for me?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to walk you to class..." He answered. Jerome's class is all the way on the other side of the school. Mine is close to the school's entrance. The warning bell rung.

"No- Jerome get to class! Last term you were late 15 times! Please Jerome." I tried to convince him. I started running to my locker to get my things. He ran and followed me. In the middle of the hallway he left for his class. I got to Advanced Algebra early. Everyone was early. The new teacher, Mr. Noel, was late however. My friend in A.A. (A/N: A.A. - Advanced Algebra) Lynn, and I wondered how he could've been late.

"Traffic. The teachers all just went out to eat." Lynn said.

"Yes, but he was here for the 1st and 2nd day of school. Why not the 3rd?" I said.

"Mara, you don't think—" Lynn started. Lynn knows about accidents, populations, and a lot of stuff. She keeps wondering if something is going to start '2012.'

'Global warming... IT'S THE START OF '2012!'

'Pollution, this is how we die.'

She's like the female version of Alfie. But they don't like each other. In fact, they HATE each other. Lynn is a close friend that stays in Isis House. She's very quiet when you first meet her, but when you get to know her she's like a party grenade. Mr. Noel arrived, almost 20 minutes into our 7th period.

"Alright, we'll what's the point of having class when I'm late?" He said.

Lynn had that excited expression on her face.

"You are all free to go." He said.

Lynn rushed out the door.

Sorry guys that's its been a while. I wasn't going to post this chapter cause of Hurricane Sandy. And I know that a lot of people live along that coast without power. But then I was like I'll just do it anyways. I'm sorry that some of you have to live like that. I donated $20 from my allowance. I kid you not.

And remember that new story, well I lost my flash drive at my school on my Student ID so its going to be another 2-5 weeks to write that story. D: Sorry guys. I've been busy with school, so I could've done was write this chapter bit by bit. Sorry D:

I remember when I said 'Forever & Always' to you guys and I meant it,

Ara

P.S Trying to get back to my schedule due to school.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey how's it going guys. This chapter will be, um... How should I say it? Hmm... Oh. It's going to be more eventful. This is basically going to be like the Season Finale of Season 1. But there's not going to be proms or a cup. So yeah here it is.

Fabian's P.O.V

When the 7th period bell rung, Nina quickly left the classroom. She didn't tell me anything. Or said anything the entire period. Which was basically 1hour and 30 Minutes. I was worried about her so I tried to find her. 8th period wasn't until another 30 minutes. We had a new schedule where you go to study hall in between 7th period and 8th period. And at study hall, you can be late and arrive whenever. I finally figured out that Nina was in the girls restroom. I knocked on the door as hard as I could.

"Nina?!" I yelled.

"Hang on. I'll be out in 5 seconds!" She responded.

Seconds turned into minutes. In fact I was there outside waiting for her for 15 minutes.

She finally opened the door.

"Sorry. Something happened, and uh... lets just get to study hall." She stated.

Nina's P.O.V

Turned out that we needed to have a Sibuna meeting. I was going to tell Patricia at study hall. And I did.

"Pass this to Patricia." I said to Eddie, who was behind Patricia.

The note said:

Patricia we are having a Sibuna meeting tonight 10 in the attic since last term we've been in the cellar more often.

-Nina

I told Fabian after study hall. He was worried. I could tell, because I read the expression across his face.

Patricia's P.O.V

I wondered why Nina wanted to have a Sibuna meeting. We're getting Alfie tomorrow. Maybe She wants to tell us something.

-Later That Evening-

Fabian's P.O.V

Nina held my hand ever since we got to the house. She didn't say anything about it, neither did I. It was 9:59. Victor was saying his usual.

"Okay everyone. It is 10 o'clock. You have precisely 5 minutes. Get to bed. Lights off. No noise. I want to hear a pin drop." He said.

He heard the pin drop. He checks for the last 3 minutes to make sure we weren't doing anything. I opened my door. Making sure Eddie didn't hear me. I snuck upstairs. I went as quietly as I could. I crept silently upstairs and went to Nina's room. Nina was waiting for me. I grabbed her hand and held the flashlight in the other. We couldn't say anything, Victor was probably listening for us. We were there at Anubis House every full day. But now since some of us are back,

Victor might have his eye on us. It was a pretty smart idea to have the meeting in the attic. Last term, we mostly spent our time in the cellar.

We later found Patricia waiting at her door. She was wearing her school uniform which she had forgotten to take off. Her hair was up in a ponytail. The messiest ponytail I've ever seen.

We crept up the attic stairs. Since Vera had been the house mom while Trudy was gone, the attic turned into a little bedroom. It was Vera's suggestion when Nina's gran came to visit.

There was a creek in one of the steps. So we stood there for a couple of seconds, and kept going. When we got up to the attic, everything was empty. When Vera used to be here, there was a closet, wallpaper, a bed, a table, and a personal desk. All there is now is dust.

"So let's officially start the meeting." Nina said.

We all put our right hand over our right eye and said 'Sibuna.' We made this rule, who ever wanted to lead the meeting, would have to officially start and end it.

"So, why do you want us t-" Patricia started to say.

"There's more to this mystery. I just can't explain how. I don't how to even start." She said rushing.

"Well, you can tell us." I said.

We all heard someone coming to the door. We thought it was Victor. We didn't have any chance to hide. The door opened. It was Eddie.

"Eddie! What are you doing here?" Patricia quietly yelled.

Eddie pointed to the air vents.

"I heard you all the way down stairs. I heard you coming up the steps." Eddie explained. "What are you guys doing up here anyways?"

Ever since what happened with the Mask, Eddie has only figured out about the Mask. Not our Sibuna meetings. We all looked to Nina to explain.

"Well...Eddie you remember the mask from last term?" Nina said. Eddie nodded. "Well, you see...Victor wanted the mask. And if he wore that mask he would basically become immortal. And so Amber, Alfie, Fabian, Patricia and I would come after 10:00 down to the cellar or the attic. And have our 'Sibuna' meetings."

"So that's why you guys skipped lunch everyday?" Eddie asked.

We all nodded, looking to each other.

"What does 'Sibuna' stand for or mean?" Eddie wondered.

"It's Anubis, backwards." I answered.

"Why haven't you put me into your little group? I'm the Osarian." Eddie said.

"Well we- wait? How do you know?" I started.

"I've been having nightmares and weird voices in my head ever since I met Nina. Then, I heard the voices say 'Don't let the Raven get to the mask before The Chosen One.' I lead myself to the new library. Then you guys know what happened from there." Eddie answered.

"What do you mean 'When you met me?'" Nina wondered.

"Like when we shook hands and you greeted me." Eddie said.

"Why don't we all settle this and talk about it." Patricia said.

We did. Eddie told us that he needs to stay close to Nina as possible because that's what he's supposed to do. He's the Osarian and Osarian is Egyptian talk for 'Chosen Keeper.' Nina was shocked, she said Senhkara didn't tell her any of this. We agreed that Eddie would be part of Sibuna.

"Do I have to do the hand club greet?" Eddie refused.

"As the Chosen One, the Chosen Keeper must do what the Chosen One says." Nina said.

She was right. Eddie explained that he has to do what Nina says.

"Fine." He agreed.

He put his right hand on his right eye and said Sibuna. We all did the same thing.

"Edward Sweet, you ar-" Nina started to say.

"Ahem." Eddie cleared his throat. He clearly doesn't like 'Edward.'

"Sorry. Eddie Sweet, you are know an official Sibuna member. The only thing left, is you have to sacrifice one thing. All official Sibuna members have done. So do you." Nina said.

"Sorry he can't do that." Patricia said. "He clearly can't give a human sacrifice. Since I'm one of his most valuable possessions."

Everyone gave looks. Eddie played along. After all, Eddie can't lose her.

"Y-yeah. I can't give a sacrifice now. Maybe later." Eddie played along.

"Fine. But eventually you have to sacrifice something." Nina said.

Patricia's P.O.V

So there we all were. Sitting there for hours discussing what we should do with Amber. How we're getting her back. How we're getting Alfie back without him messing up. We sat there for hours. Fabian was pacing. Eddie was thinking. Nina was deciding. I was planning. It all was the hardest thing we could've possibly done. We were there the entire night. We got hungry in the middle of everything. Nina and Fabian volunteered to go downstairs and get snacks. So they left. Eddie and I had been alone for 15 minutes. It was perfectly enough to know a person better.

"So how is your mother like?" I asked after a couple of answers.

"Like a typical mother. She cooks, cleans, yells, regular mom stuff." He answered.

"So are your parents...um..." I felt shy to ask.

"Divorced? Yeah. I mean it was hard when I was little. But I'm okay with it now." He said. "Everyone needs their breaks and my mom needed one. I get to see my dad at Anubis and my mom in the summer. It really isn't that hard."

"How are your parents?" He asked.

"Well since I'm a 'gothic rebel' they've been watching me ever since summer. They got all of Victor's phone calls. They were surprised when I told them I had a boyfriend. My last one was I was in the 6th grade. The shortest relationship I've ever had." I said, almost laughing.

"Really? Wow. So I'm kinda like a big deal for you." He said.

"Aren't you anyways?" I said jokingly.

"No I mean like we were 'meant' for each other. I was your first kiss." He said.

"I guess so. But my parents want to meet you." I surprised him.

"When?" He was nervous.

"My birthday...this Thursday. And I don't want you to tell anyone. Especially Jerome or Alfie. Then they're going to ruin everything." I said.

"Wow...I'm going to meet your parents. On your birthday. And it's a secret. Great. Everybody's waiting, everybody's going to watch and keep score? Isn't that what I do here already?" He said jokingly.

"It's going to be fine. Trust me." I said.

"You also said that when you took me on that trust test. Later I figure out that it was for Sibuna." He said, reminiscing.

(A/N: Reminiscing- another word for remembering)

"No, really. Trust me Eddie it's going to work out perfectly. Just don't mention anything dealing with school." I said.

-Meanwhile in the Anubis House kitchen-

Nina's P.O.V

Fabian and I snuck downstairs. Obviously we didn't anyone to hear us. Then Victor woke up in the middle of everything. We were already in the dining/common room. Fabian hid under the table and I hid behind the 2 doors. I peaked around the corner and Victor was going to the cellar. Again? I thought he was done for with the cellar? The Cup of Ankh and the Mask was done. Gone. What could have Victor wanted? Or...have? I decided to go to the cellar, since I was so curious.

"Nina what are you doing?!" He managed to whisper.

"Don't worry I'll be back." I replied.

"Nina! We can- We're goi-" He didn't know how to respond.

I followed Victor down the cellar steps. The steps kept creaking so I had to manage to stay quiet. I let Victor get ahead so I could seem where he went.

Eddie's P.O.V

While Patricia and I were talking, we heard running footsteps. We assumed it was Victor. So we hid behind a pillar. It was our quickest choice at the moment.

"Guys?" Fabian whispered.

Patricia and I were relived and couldn't wait to satisfy our hunger.

"Where's the treats?" Patricia asked.

"Nina went down to the cellar!" He said, trying to whisper.

"Okay...and? She's been down to the cellar many of times. More than us." Patricia answered.

"Yes, but Victor is down there." Fabian surprised us.

"Why on earth would she do that?" I asked.

-End of Chapter 14-

Okay guys have to stop there. But trust me... This is going to get good. HAVE YOU SEEN SEASON 3? IT'S ASDFGHJKL! I like how even though Nina isn't there Fabian is still worried about her. And how he is protective over her from the very start. And how he would attack Eddie, his friend, for Nina. I cried and was wondering where Nina was even though I knew the answer. NOTE: I wrote the "Osirian and Chosen One must be together" part BEFORE Season 3.


	15. Chapter 15

Really bad at 'intros.' Um...

Eddie's P.O.V

"She didn't tell me. She just... went." Fabian answered.

I grabbed Patricia by the hand. Then I started having a vision.

I saw Victor turning around to find Nina. Then Patricia, Fabian, and I on the cellar steps. Then Nina being taken away.

"What's wrong Eddie?" Patricia asked me.

"It's Nina. Fabian if we don't get Nina know she's going be taken away." I said quickly.

Fabian instantly knew what I meant and we all rushed downstairs.

"Fabian wait!" Patricia insisted.

"I can't. If Nina's going to have her life end, then I would climb a mountain to save her." He was managing to whisper.

"Aww, Fabian." Patricia was amazed.

Fabian went down to the cellar without us. Then we stood there. Then we heard tons of noises.

Fabian's P.O.V

I went down to the cellar in a heartbeat. I saw Nina. She was going to lab room. (A/N: This is being written after the Season 3 Episode 1. But remember when KT went down to the cellar on 'accident?' And how she spotted Victor around that corner? That's where Nina is)

"Nina!" I yelled. I don't care if everyone could hear me and wakes up. If Nina is safe and happy then I'm happy.

"Fabian? What are you doing here I thought you stayed upstairs?" She whispered.

I ran to her and hugged her.

"What was that for?" She asked laughing.

"Eddie had a vision that you came down here and Victor kidnapped you." I explained to her.

"Well we should get going." She thought quickly.

I lead the way and held her hand. Victor heard us coming down there. He ran up to Nina and pulled her off the steps. We were pulling Nina back and forth. Victor won. He put his forearm around Nina's mouth.

"NO!" I yelled. I ran to stop Victor. Then the secret lab doors closed on me.

I hit the doors with my fists.

'No! No, not again. Why? Why is it every time I try to save Nina this happens? I don't deserve her. She treats me well. This is how I repay her? First the Anubis 'chess' board? Now...this? I have to get Nina back. And never let her go.' I thought. I was VERY mad at myself. I heard Eddie and Patricia running down the cellar steps.

"Nina's...gone?" Patricia asked shyly after a few minutes.

I didn't respond.

"Fabian?" Eddie asked slowly.

"This is all my fault." I blamed myself.

"Fabian, don't take it on yourself dude." Eddie tried to help me.

"No! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have let her go down there!" I said angrily.

"Now Fabian." Patricia stated.

"We don't even know where she is! How could we get her back?!" I yelled.

"Don't worry Fabian. We'll get her back, together." Patricia said.

"Yeah, she's right Fabian." Eddie agreed.

I couldn't take it anymore. I went upstairs. Eddie and Patricia Followed. Everyone was waiting upstairs. Joy, Mara, Jerome, (A/N: Should I keep Mick? Lets just say for this Chapter, he's ah...asleep. Yeah, 'asleep') Mick was still asleep, but in Jerome and Alfie's room because our room is small, and Trudy. It was a small crowd.

"What happened? We heard screaming and yelling." Mara asked.

"Fabes are you okay?" Joy asked.

I didn't want to answer anyone. 1.) They would know about Sibuna more then they needed to. 2.) No one would believe that Eddie had a vision so I could save Nina.

"Nothing." I said angrily. I rushed to my room that I shared with Eddie. I slammed the door.

"What was that about?" Jerome wondered.

-Meanwhile with Amber-

Amber's P.O.V

The morning came. I wondered where Nina, Fabian, Eddie, and Patricia were. They all agreed to come today. No later than today. I was getting ready to leave this filthy old abandoned cabin. At least I know Alfie is safe. My arms were getting sore. I couldn't take the ropes out since Vera made them tighter after her last visit. But it has gone to the point that Vera ties me so hard, that I'm getting wrist marks. Bad ones. If Nina was here, she would have band-aids and lotion. Like a good Nina Martin would. Alfie came in to visit me one last time before he was leaving to Anubis House. Hopefully there isn't any drama. I bet Joy started it somehow.

"Hey Amber honey. Patricia and Eddie will be here in a bit to get me." He said.

"Yup." I replied.

"Stay well fed." He stumbled.

"Oh yeah. Better get 'well fed.' I'll just go to the fridge and get some food. Oh wait, I CAN'T BECAUSE THERE ISN'T A FRIDGE AND IM TIED UP." I explained.

Alfie knew I was stressed and left. I mean, c'mon. I love Alfie. But he's attending Anubis Boarding School. To get in you should have 2 things. 1.) A scholarship or good grades. 2.) A brain. It's really simple. Eddie only got in cause he is Sweet's son. I got in cause daddy convinced the school. And bought them a new library. It's basically obvious you need those things.

Anyways, I sat there waiting. For someone to get me. Alfie was waiting because they're taking him first then coming back for me. I heard Vera and Victor coming. I was prepared but I didn't have anything to tell her. But hey, I'm going back to Anubis. There will be plenty of food when I get back.

Nina's P.O.V

I woke up, laid across the ground. 'How did I get get here?' 'Where am I?' I was all covered in dirt. My arms, wrists, back, legs, and ankles hurt. Very badly. I was in a ditch. It was piled with leaves. I tried to climb a vine that looked sturdy enough for me to climb on. I ended up falling back on the ground on my back.

I couldn't do anything. I couldn't tell Fabian I was fine. Whoever took me here must've checked me for a cellphone and must've taken it away. And I didn't have any chance to escape. This was it. I messed up.

'Ugh Nina. You left Fabian. He deserves better. He treats you like a queen and you leave him? You take a risk when you know what's going to happen? Why Nina?!' I thought.

I laid there looking up at the bright blue clear sky. I didn't have anything else to do. I didn't have food or water. I had to survive.

'C'mon Nina. Think of this as of the Hunger Games! You're Katniss. You're the chosen tribute.' I said to myself.

I immediately got off if the ground and started looking. Something I could make to climb up the circular ditch.

"Rocks!" I picked the rocks.

I started digging them in the dirt wall. It made rock-climbing-like steps. I grabbed the first rock with my left hand and put my right foot on the lower rocks. I kept doing it vice versa until I made it up the ditch.

'That was easy.' I thought. 'Okay 'Katniss' what do we do now?'

I notice there was a big tree behind me. I climbed it and got a good view when I got on the branch. I didn't see a road or Anubis house anywhere. I decided I would 'live' in the tree until a person came. The latest would be 1 week. The soonest would be a second. If anything, I just wanted to go.

End of Chapter 15. Sorry for the wait. School, ya know. I'm still deciding if I want to end the story on the next Chapter. Should I?


End file.
